Sweet Dreams of The Tortured Soul
by SunilaMoon
Summary: He couldn't put up a fight any longer. He was broken, completely broken. WARNING: Fic revolves around Dracula era....that is....it contains Alucard abuse, some non-con AlucardxAbraham ...All that jazz...R&R please! Thanks.


Authors note: Hey guys. I totally revamped this. Lulz. re'vamp'ed. Haha. It ish a pun. A very lame pun. xD ANYWAY, you may want to re-read it, I fixed a few errors, added a few lines. Overall, I think its better now.

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SOME SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER. For all those who don't like seeing poor Alucard pushed around and abused, I recommend avoiding this fic.

------

Those cells where cold at night. Unbelievably cold and damp. Lonely. It wouldn't hurt him, his temperature was already far below that of a humans...But he had gotten used to some form of warmth, and being just dumped down here was somewhat of a shock to his system...

One week, 4 days, and at least 6 hours since they'd brought him in. He'd been counting. There was not much else to do, it kept his mind off of worse things... Still, the counting only fueled the madness and helped along the deterioration of his mind. There was no winning.

Yet despite the cold, it was nice down in his cell. There was something peaceful about that room, it was dark and quiet, and the shadows seemed to embrace him and ease the pain. He would have been much happier with the security of his own coffin, but he could only assume that it had long since been disposed of.

Helsing. How he has grown to hate that man.

It started fine enough, that brilliant scientist had figured out everything, he was possibly the only person in England to even acknowledge the existence of vampires. Fantastic. Of all the people that would come to help Lucy, it had to be him. And, so, he tracked down the No Life King.

He couldn't help but admire the mans efforts. So he had been defeated. Brought down at last. It would have been a dramatic death worthy of him, almost part of some legacy he'd created.

Sadly that was not to be the case, for even with the stake driven into his heart his unlife did not end. He had no way of knowing what would happen next... It was genius.

No one else would ever know, they all thought he was dead. Abraham told them the creature was dead. Mina thought he was dead. Simple. Perfect. In genious plan, really...Abraham had his little experiment all to himself and the few others he worked with. He shivered. 

Yes... The one thing that made his damp and dark cell the safest place in the world... How much worse the rest of this horrible place was.

Afterall, he was now left with only a few choises...Suffer his masters fury if he disobeyed him, go through whatever sick experiments Abraham had planned, or spend his nights as that humans... pet.

He was proud, he wouldn't show defeat that easily, although he already knew deep down inside that he was broken. He knew that there was little hope left for him. Infact, He knew that from the minute Van Helsing renamed him.

Alucard. Everything had changed. Everything was mirrored.

From king to slave in only a matter of hours. But no, that was only the beginning, Abraham began calling him Alucard the very minute he brought him in...It would still be days till the seal would actually be placed on him.

Ironically enough, Abraham had insisted that his new toy got some rest before he used to magic to enslave him. Of course... Let the vampire heal itself and develop a false sence of security before inflicting even deeper wounds. 

He groaned and examined the seals now etched into the back of his hands, then looked down from them at the shackles around his wrists. There where several chains keeping him bound in this room. Shackles connected at his wrists and ankles, and a slightly thicker chain leading to the tight collar around his neck

He could have broken them easily on any other occasion, but now... now he was just too weak. So tired. The mark wouldn't heal itself, even if he had enough blood, there was strong black magic in those seals...Things even he could not comprehend.

He buried his head in his hands and rolled over onto his side. Sleep. It sounded so nice... He knew he needed it...He hadn't slept in at least six days.

It had to do with the magic Van Helsing had used, or at least that was his scapegoat...He would never admit that his insomnia had far more to do with his fear of his master, then the side effects of the ritual. 

In the past few days he had been completely degraded, humiliated, and tortured, aswell as undergone a number of other indignities that he hoped he would never have to think about again.

He hadn't even been able to clean himself in that time, and the only clothing he had left was the pair of worn, filthy, black slacks he had on, the same pair he was wearing when he was captured. Amazing to think his wardrobe was so nice before, as was his general appearence...he was just so worn down now...

A surge of pain came from his hands, radiating from the seal. It seemed to do that from time to time.

He quickly ran his tongue over the pentagram in hopes it would heal somewhat, or at least dull the throbbing pain. As he did this he shifted his possition a little bit, causing the chains to rattle, giving him abit of a start.

Was he becoming paranoid? It seemed that way. Everytime he heard the slightest movement he would tense up, everytime sleep was about to take him he pulled himself out of it, for fear that he would wake up at Abraham's mercy... Or more correctly, his complete lack of it.

He held his head trying to think in a more logical matter, trying to think at all, then ran his hands through his hair, pulling it down over his face and into view.

It was dirty, caked with blood, but most to his concern it was turning a dull shade of grey. He needed to feed, he was wasting away.

It wasn't as if Van Helsing was not providing anything for him, he received a bowl of blood every other night. Hogs blood. Not drinking it was just another protest... But he was starting to get desperate. He looked over to the bowl still lying on the floor. It was tempting, despite the bland taste, it would at least help him regain some strength...

No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't give in just yet.

He rolled over so he could face away from the bowl, and keep from that temptation. A few minutes past as his attention shifted between the pain from the seals, and his own hunger. As more time passed by the seals eventually stopped, alleviating some of his pain. But despite that relief, looking over his weathered body was less then comforting. His wrists where burned and scratched from the silver they had used to restrain him, his throat was aching from both the collar around his neck, aswell as from all his screams of protest, and his back was still torn and slowly bleeding from his masters latest punishment. Most to his disgust was the plain text that had been tattooed near his thigh..."Property of The Hellsing Organization. #812"

Disgusting, just as if he was some sort of trophy animal...

Then he noticed something he hadn't before, the bruises running up and down his forearms, marks that should have healed by now... The ones that had been left two nights ago, which only reminded him of the deeper wounds, both physical and mental...

It would seem that Van Helsing had yet another use for his pet, and that purpose had been haunting him. Was that it? Was that the only reason he enslaved him? As some sort of...? 

He shook his head violently, trying to keep the recent events from his mind, but they flooded back in as strong as ever...

----

He couldn't even recall what had lead up to this turn of events, but before he could even try to fight he was dragged into his masters bedroom.

There was nothing gentle about Abraham's actions, and in Alucard's weakened state he could only beg as his master tore off the last of his clothing and tossed it aside. There he was before him, weak, naked, and unable to fight anything that would be done to him.

Too many sick memories that he had buried away where now emerging, ready to consume him. What was worse? What he knew was about to happen, or how everyone of Abrahams actions would reflect that trauma from his childhood...

He tried to pull away, he let out a few low growls and beared his fangs, but Van Helsing grabbed him by the wrists and pulled his hands up over his head, slamming them against the top of the head board and bruising his wrists. Alucard yet out a sudden yelp as he felt it bruise his bones. Strangely enough, most injuries that his master inflicted would not heal properly, the control Abraham had over the vampire was overwhelming.

By the time his legs had been spread apart he had given up even trying to fight back. Abraham finally let go of his pets arms, there was no point in restraining him any longer, he wouldn't even try to stop what was now happening.

There was no hope left, none at all. He knew it would end soon. He gripped at the sheets, slowly shredding them to peices. It would all pass, soon enough. He let out a pained scream as his master changed his pace. It would end...It would pass...It had to... then he could slink back into the shadows and try to forget it, to pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Not now. Not in his past. Not Again. Never.

Almost the minute Abraham was done with him, he was pushed off the bed with brutal force. He hit the floor and didn't even try to get back up. Why bother? He knew he would just be beaten down again. He merely turned his face away from his Masters harsh gaze, let his own bloody tears hit the floor, and waited for his cruel new owner to take him back down to his safe prison.

And that was where he was now. He hadn't forgotten about it like he had hoped to. He couldn't forget. He couldn't even fight it anymore.

He was in hell, his mind, his body, everything left of him. He couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't put up a fight... No matter what happened he would still be here.

Monster. Prisoner. Servant. Experiment... His Masters Toy...

He pulled himself up and slunk over to the bowl, drinking the blood and licking it clean. And only after claiming every last ruby drop did he finally let himself collapse to the damp stone floor. He shivered for a moment, then slowly let his eyes close, as he listened to the few sounds that made their way in from outside. The faint melody of the wolves singing to the night skies.

Under that beautiful sound he finally let sleep claim him, and let those fantastic dark dreams fill his mind. Those dreams where he would finally regain his strength, where he would break the seal, where he would make brilliant use of the new powers his master was giving him, where he would make Abraham Van Hellsing and everyone around him suffer for what they had done.


End file.
